


【锤基短篇】救赎

by Eggi_shi



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggi_shi/pseuds/Eggi_shi
Summary: 如果这世界上真的有地狱和天堂之分，洛基心想，就算是要下地狱他也无所畏惧。“我爱你，洛基。”索尔说。现实普通人兄弟AU。时代背景是上世纪。洛基双性。短篇，以后可能会写成长篇。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), thorki
Kudos: 10





	【锤基短篇】救赎

**Author's Note:**

> 请勿转载至任何地方。

如果这世界上真的有地狱和天堂之分，洛基心想，就算是要下地狱他也无所畏惧。恨意和快感一齐冲上脑门，几乎让他无法呼吸，只能随着身子摇晃的节奏喘着粗气吐出一个又一个“操”。他最亲爱的哥哥正扶着他高高撅起的屁股，一下一下横冲直撞。索尔金色的发丝黏在脸颊上也无心撩开，线条分明的肌肉紧绷，浑身上下都湿漉漉的往外冒着热气和汗水，足以证明这场性事的持久。索尔巨大的阳物几乎整根没入洛基的后穴，深深浅浅毫无规则地抽插着，柔软但毛发浓密的圆球把洛基近乎病态雪白的屁股撞地泛起一片粉红，两个人的喘息和着水声回荡在廉价旅馆的小房间里。  
“明天……有空吗？”索尔停下前后撞击的动作，一只手攥住洛基相较于自己过于纤细的腰肢，给他软绵绵的身体一点支撑力，让他就这么翻了个身。洛基的肠道本来就温热敏感，紧紧贴合着索尔的阴茎，这个动作而引起的轻微抽搐让他们同时喘息出声。  
“没有。”洛基很利索地回答了这个问题。他的下半身依然高高翘起，两只腿蜷曲着抬向两边，紧紧夹着索尔的身子，媾合处因为长时间抽查而泛红微微翻出的后穴和金色的毛发纠缠在一起，滴落的液体在床和身体之间拉出一道细长的银线。洛基不得不用双手搂着哥哥的脖颈来维持自己的平衡，但是眼睛却盯着索尔身后墙上一小块掉了漆的斑驳。  
“看着我，弟弟。”索尔尽量使自己语气柔和，他无法在性事中做到温柔，但他觉得至少说话的时候该温柔些。尤其是在他最亲爱的弟弟从来不想和他除了在床上之外产生任何联系的情况下。索尔抚摸着洛基赤裸的后背，像抚摸一只猫的脊骨一样从尾骨滑向脖颈，最后轻轻扶在洛基瘦削的下颚线，停在他的唇边。索尔的手生的粗壮，又因为常年运动有一层粗糙的茧子，滑过背部时带起一阵轻颤，洛基不得不承认这样的抚摸对于性事而言是舒服的。可惜洛基不是猫，不会因为这样的抚摸就甜腻地撒娇求欢，他只是生理性地缩了缩背，摇摆着头想要逃离索尔的手。  
“上班。”洛基眯起眼眸，故意用尖细的女声说：“你亲爱的弟弟可不是知名演员，他必须要去下三滥的酒吧陪酒。”说完他还舔了下索尔停留在他嘴边的手指，咸味随着舌头钻进嘴里，咽下喉咙。“你的弟弟可是要像这样勾引男人才活得下去。”  
索尔不再说什么，只是继续用手指来回摸着洛基的下唇，偶尔伸进去触到牙齿，又勾出淫靡的细线。他几乎听惯了这样的话，自从他们第一次上床后的每一次，他试图约会洛基都会被用同样的理由回绝。或许是他一厢情愿，总认为这是洛基在用伤害自己的方式伤害他。  
索尔从小就喜欢亲吻自己的弟弟。洛基像母亲一样很爱干净，和爬高上低动不动就一身泥的索尔比总是又香又软。所以索尔喜欢亲吻又香又软的弟弟，他心想：这世界上又有谁会不喜欢呢？在小的时候这是温柔的，不含杂念的，但到了青春期，他逐渐发现自己会对洛基起生理反应，会产生想要抓住他的脖颈狠狠地吻上去撕咬他的嘴唇的冲动。这令他感到很害怕。后来，母亲去世了。再后来，洛基开始和学校里的混混们搅在一起，父亲开始越来越厌恶洛基。最后终于有一天，在某次突然爆发的争吵中洛基摔门而出，再也没回来。索尔并没有目击那场争吵，他只看到夺门而出的洛基，甚至连洛基的表情是什么都已经不记得了。在这场争吵中父亲不小心说出洛基并不是他亲生儿子，而是在街边抱养的弃儿，也是那时，他才知道洛基和他不是亲兄弟。索尔不知道洛基离开家庭后如何生存，他也试图寻找过他，无果。直到十年后。他已经在身为知名编剧的父亲的帮助下成功出演大热电影，成为电影明星，在前往庆功晚宴的路上，突然从车窗内看到街边站街揽客的某个高挑女人。  
他们第一次上床是场意外。索尔到洛基工作的酒吧找他，不是想和他上床，而只是想要试图挽回他们破碎十年的亲情。那是一家昏暗的下流酒吧，里面充斥着同性恋者和异装癖，洛基是最受欢迎的第一号人物。第二天早上他们在廉价旅馆的小床上醒来，洛基白皙的皮肤上全是还没消掉的红印，赤裸裸地昭示着昨夜的激烈。那个时候，洛基也和现在一样，眯起眼眸，含住他的大拇指快速用舌头转了一圈，故意用尖细的女声说：“怎么样，哥哥？”  
索尔重新开始腰肢的律动，小房间里“啪啪”的水声和床“吱扭吱扭”的摇晃声逐渐响起来，他的拇指伸进洛基的嘴里，环绕着抚摸洛基的牙齿和口腔，洛基毫不掩饰地大声呻吟着：“哦……就是这样……哥哥……简……简为什么甩了你？因为……哦……你是个……可恶的同性恋吗？”  
索尔不知道自己是不是同性恋。第一夜过后，索尔立刻给简发了分手短信，事已至此他不想再对不起简。索尔自己在家里醉生梦死，思考两个问题：为什么洛基是双性人，以及他的性取向。在散发着呕吐物酒臭味的马桶盖上，他终于想明白了——去他妈的性取向，他爱着洛基，仅此而已。  
洛基的身子随着索尔的撞击摇摆着，他还在含糊不清地说：“你是个……恶心的……操着自己的弟弟的……后穴……嗯……的同性恋……”  
索尔抽出手指，俯下身子用嘴唇堵住洛基的嘴，用舌头侵略着他的唇齿，沾满口水的拇指覆上洛基的女性性征——阴蒂，上下滑动。强烈的快感冲上脑门，洛基再也说不出任何话，也无法思考任何事，大脑里像白色的闪电长时间无间隔地闪烁着，只剩下一片白光。洛基发出“呜呜”的声音，用舌头无意识地回应着索尔的舌头，似乎在索取更多。索尔松开支撑着洛基后背的双手，把他结结实实地压在床上，双手一只摩擦着他凸起的阴蒂，一只套弄着他微微颤抖着直立的阴茎，终于猛地一冲，直挺挺地朝着前列腺敏感带撞上去。洛基的肠道迎来一阵近乎让索尔疼痛的剧烈抽搐和收缩，两个人的脑袋里同时绽放了烟花。  
高潮过后，洛基双眼呆滞地望着天花板，原本白色墙纸因为时间过久变得污脏，显露出略带黄色的破旧感。屁股处的床单濡湿地仿佛刚从水里捞出来，混杂着两个人的精液，让洛基感觉又恶心又难受。他强迫自己盯着静止不动的灰色的吊灯，用灯光对眼球的刺激来寻回理智。  
洛基至今也不明白为什么那天要和索尔上床。他把这种冲动归结于恨，他恨索尔。为什么索尔是正常的那一个，为什么索尔可以得到一切。父亲的宠爱，母亲的疼爱，众人的吹捧，金钱和权力，甚至是那一头傲人的金发和健美的身躯，人世间所有的一切都像是专为索尔提供的。而他就仿佛是不该存在的那一个，生来就伴随着屈辱和畸形，只配在下三滥的酒吧里和下三滥的人纠缠不清，或者是像现在这样，在肮脏的床单上盯着吊灯发呆。  
那个晚上不是意外，洛基从开始就计划好了要和索尔上床，所以才递上一杯下了药的酒。没有人可以拒绝洛基，哪怕是索尔也不行。自从在街边匆匆瞥过坐在豪车里索尔的脸庞后，洛基就时常想索尔从来没有寻找过他，没有把他当作家人，也许自己消失后才是索尔最渴望的，或者说甚至对索尔而言自己存不存在根本无足轻重。从来没有人爱过洛基。这样的想法在洛基的脑子里翻腾，让他夜不能寐，咬紧牙关想要摧毁索尔的一切。  
如果这世界上真的有地狱和天堂之分，洛基心想，他应该天生就注定要下地狱。他要把索尔毁掉，要让他和他一起往下坠。  
既然如此，那不如和我一起下地狱吧，哥哥。  
洛基一动不动，感受着高潮的余韵，脑海里翻滚着种种思绪，直到索尔不顾床单濡湿的一片，俯下身子亲吻他的额头。索尔实在太健硕了，一下子遮住了灰色吊灯，强行占满了洛基的视野。索尔金色的中长发垂在脸上刺得他少许痛痒，嘴唇和额头接触的瞬间，洛基突然想起来这种柔软而温热的触感在童年的某个午后也曾让他的内心充满甜腻。  
“我爱你，洛基。”索尔说。


End file.
